


I’m weak my love

by Backgroundkun



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character death was years ago, First fic for this fandom, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Ooc Geralt, author hasn’t written anything in years, dont really know how to tag, its about to be sad, its only Geralt and roach in here, no beta we die like renfri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backgroundkun/pseuds/Backgroundkun
Summary: This was a dumb idea that came to me at work. This is a gift to a Witcher group I follow on FB.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 29





	I’m weak my love

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be short, I just wanted to write it before it left my head and my motivation was gone.

The sun was shining through the trees into the clearing where Geralt sat polishing his sword and talking to the gravestone. The only one there, surrounded by dandelions and buttercups.  
Roach was grazing a bit away from him as if she knew that he needed space as he talked softly to the stone. A habit he picked up ten years ago after his lark stopped singing. He whispered to it about his adventures, sometimes humming songs. Which he did at this moment.  
”I'm weak my love, and I am wanting  
If this is the path I must trudge  
I welcome my sentence  
Give to you my penance  
Garrotter....”  
He paused in his singing to the stone  
”Oh..I kept you wanting for a long time my love, now it’s my turn.”  
Years ago when he buried Jaskeir here, the only one to ever show him unconditional love, he asked Yennefer to bury him alongside him when his time came. It wouldn’t be for another twenty years, but finally neither where wanting in the otherworld.


End file.
